The Spider and The Fly
by LetThemRise
Summary: Bella Swan has innocent blood and The Cullens want nothing more than to have every last drop of it for a deadly ceremony. Ophelia Swan is a vampire huntress who is sent to Seattle to investigate a series of vicious attacks, but little does she know the vampires are alot closer to home than she could have imagined. *OOC/Darkward/Dark Cullens
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello, hello! Thank you so much for clicking on my story. This is my first Twilight fanfic and I am truly honored you're taking the time to have a look. Forgive me if there are errors for I am just a novice writer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feedback is truly appreciated. By the way, I should point out that in my story there are different "breeds" of vampires. You'll know why I told you later on down the chapter, haha..

Obviously, I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**O****phelia Swan**

The bar was crowded tonight. There were drunken idiots as far as the eye could see and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I watched them grind to the Usher song that blasted through the speakers. After only an hour of putting up with this crap I was more than ready to take my leave of this place.

But I had to be patient. Just a little longer...

"Would you like another appletini, miss?" the bartender asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned my attention to the man behind the bar, an attractive middle aged man with dark hair who obviously worked out, and nodded.

I probably shouldn't have ordered another...not while I was on the job. But this was starting to seem like a fruitless effort anyway. I was starting to doubt the bastard would even show up..

The bartender set the appletini on the coaster in front of me and outstretched his hand out with a grin. I grumbled under my breath as I began digging through my tiny red purse for a twenty. Drinks were ridiculously expensive in this place, not to mention the cost of tips...

"Please, allow me..." a voice coaxed from behind me. I turned around and saw a handsome man looming above me with a shiny debit card enclosed in his hand. My lips twisted into a triumphant smile as the he took a seat in the stool next to me.

I had him...

"What's a beautiful young thing like you doing drinking alone tonight..?" He asked, shamelessly resting his cold hand on mine. My teeth clenched and it took everything in me not to lose my temper.

I smiled coolly at him. "I just moved here...and I don't really know anybody just yet..."

He grinned slyly. "I can show you around town, baby. Dallas is full of amazing things.."

"Oh, would you! I've just been _dying _to see the sights!" I blubbered, trying to sound as ditzy as possible, as I twisted a lock of my dark hair around my index finger.

"Sure thing, baby..." He purred, setting a hand on my thigh. "Let's get out of here..."

He stood and I followed suit, grabbing my purse and walking carefully behind him as he led me out of the tiny bar. It was unusually cold tonight, at least for a Texas night. I could feel a few goosebumps beginning to form as a small breeze blew across my body.

Looking down at my body, which was clad in a tight red dress, I frowned. I didn't understand how other women wore this sort of crap. I was freezing and these damned heels were killing my feet. But I suppose I had to look the part...

"Come..." He coaxed, taking my arm in his and leading me down the busy sidewalk. My arm tensed but I quickly relaxed so he would not grow suspicious. I could not lose him now...not after so much planning.

As he silently lead me down the sidewalk, ever so often pointing at a building or a statue, I couldn't help but take notice of his beautiful features. He was tall, over six feet, with dark skin and transparent blue eyes. And his voice was like velvet...

I could see why so many women had succumbed to his powers. His handsome face and charming personality would be enough to fool even the most headstrong woman.

The thought brought me back to reality and I immediately noticed we were no longer in the busy part of the square. We were now walking down an isolated street wedged carelessly between two large buildings. An alleyway...

He was planning his attack...

"Why did you bring me down here...?" I asked, feigning curiosity and fear. His grip on my arm tightened and my body quickly tensed. His true side was about to show. But I had a little surprise in store for him.

A wicked grin spread across his face, revealing his ivory fangs. "So no one can hear your cries for help..."

My face grew hot and I immediately reached into my purse, causing him to throw his head back in a mocking laughter.

"Pepper spray will not help you, love..." He assured with a grin, running his free hand through my hair.

"But this will help..." I sighed carelessly, pulling the crucifix from my purse and shoving it in his face. A cry of agony escaped the vampire and he quickly released me, cowering in fear against the stone wall.

Hmph...the Nosferatu breed. Their type was the easiest to slay. They only came out at night and feared something as harmless as a crucifix. But they were also one of the most deadly, one of the most violent. This particular vampire, called Udoir, had killed over ten people within the last few months.

But that was over...

"Who...who are you..?" The vampire asked, shielding his face with his hands like a frightened child. I scoffed at his behavior as I shoved the crucifix back into my purse, pulling out a tiny silver dagger in it's place.

"Your worst nightmare..." I murmured darkly, twisting the blade in front of his face to let him know his fate. "I've come to put an end to your killing spree, Udoir.."

"You are one of those accursed hunters!" The dark vampire shouted, coming to his feet. "Your kind wiped out my entire coven! I'll kill you, you bitch!"

Before I could say a word his hands were around my throat. Everything was quickly becoming dark as his grip tightened and I knew that I had to act fast. My hand clenched around the silver dagger and I forced it into the vampire's chest, causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"Murderess..." He moaned, clutching helplessly at the blade lodged into his heart. I watched carefully as his lifeless body fell down, then removed then blade from his body.

Another vampire down. Mission accomplished.

...

I pushed the front door open with a sigh, exhausted from another long night of hunting. Truthfully, it wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for all of the waiting. I waited on the leech longer than it took me to actually kill him.

But it doesn't matter now. The point is he's dead.

"Ophelia, is that you?" a voice called from across the house. My grandfather. He was the leader of our vampire slaying organization, SAVE; Slayers and Vampire Exterminators. Yes, I suppose it's a rather cheesy name but we get the job done.

SAVE has actually been around for over one hundred years. It was founded by my grandfather's great grandfather, Josiah Borman...on my mother's side. And, as you can imagine, vampires do not take too kindly to us destroying their kind.

We've suffered many casualties, and one hit very close to home. When I was just a little girl my grandfather kept SAVE a secret from my parents, not wanting to burden them with the terrible secret of vampires, and one night a vampire murdered my mother while she was on her way back from the store.

That's when my grandfather told my dad about everything. I thought for sure that dad was going to kill him that night, but instead he begged grandfather to teach him everything he knew about slaying vampires and vowed to help him run the organization.

I suppose that's how I came to be a vampire huntress myself. Hmm, reflecting on it all is actually a bit strange. I haven't thought about the past in quite sometime...

"Yeah, it's me!" I called back, plopping down on the inviting couch and kicking my shoes off. But I quickly stood back up as grandfather stepped into the room with my dad following behind him. They were staring at me, eagerly awaiting the juicy details.

"Well...?" Dad asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He always hated when I withheld information. "How did it go?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "He's dead...it was no problem."

Grandfather nodded, pleased. "Then Dallas may rest easy tonight..." He sighed, removing his glasses and wiping them with a handkerchief. I could tell something was bothering him. Something was always bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked suspiciously, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Grandfather and Dad exchanged a quick glance before looking back at me, and I knew instantly that it was bad news.

"There has been a string of attacks in Seattle..." Dad explained, rubbing the back of his head in exasperation. "The victims were found drained of their blood.."

"Son of a bitch..." I groaned, clenching my fist.

My dad nodded. "I'm leaving tomorrow to check it out."

"But what about the situation here? You know there will be others!" I said, my face twisting into a frown. "You can't just leave after months of-"

Dad lifted his hand in the air, silencing my protest. "Then what would you have me do? The people in Seattle need help.."

Damn it, he was right. But he was in charge of the investigation down here! He couldn't just leave Dallas in the hands of vengeful vampires. It wouldn't be right...

"I'll go..." I said calmly, causing them to stare at me like I was crazy. But before they could protest I continued, "Come on...I've been doing this for eleven years. I can handle it."

"But-" My dad started but grandfather quickly intervened.

"She's right, Robert." He insisted. "I think she would be just fine on her own..." I shot him a grateful look and he nodded.

"But..where will she stay?" Dad asked, "How will she-"

"I'll stay with Bella.." I insisted, "She has an apartment in Forks.."

Truthfully, I wasn't to keen on the idea of staying with Bella. I haven't seen her since we were little kids and I'm sure our reunion would be awkward. But if dad knew I was with family I think he would rest a little easier.

"Fine..." He sighed, defeated. "But you have to keep in touch...and if you need help, don't hesitate to call. I'll be out there as quick as you can say dead vampire.."

I chuckled. "Sure thing, pops. But I think I can handle it. It's just another stupid vampire..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello again, all! First of all, I wanted to thank Randomreader234 for taking the time to review the first chapter of my story. Feedback really means so much to me and I really appreciated it. And I also wanted to thank everyone who added the story to their alert list. You guys are amazing! :D

Well, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

I sighed as I parked in front of a local bookstore, staring mindlessly at the drops of rain that plummeted onto my windshield. Seattle was quiet this evening. There were very few people still walking the streets at night after what the press referred to as "the incidents."

I'd read the story in the Seattle Herald just days ago. The paper told of the shocking murders of three innocent citizens, and insisted that police were working diligently on the case. The reports even urged citizens to return to their homes before nightfall and bolt their doors.

Oh, how I'd laughed when I had read the words. Did these foolish mortals really think that locking themselves in their homes was going to protect them?

I shook my head at the thought before opening my door and stepping out onto the sleek sidewalk. Restaurants and stores were lit up as far as the eye could see, just begging for patrons to come in to spend their hard earned money.

I strolled carelessly past most of them until the wind began picking up, much to my annoyance. I had nothing against the rain, mind you, but wind was another story. For centuries I'd loathed wind; it was one of nature's more useless elements if you ask me. Tragically, Seattle was a rather windy city and I would be spending quite some time here, as I resided only a few miles away in the rather quaint town of Forks.

A door about ten feet away from me flung open and I watched warily as a young couple came flying out laughing like a couple of drunken hyenas. The young man quickly removed his coat and held it over his girlfriend's badly dyed hair, then took her by the arm and began leading her down the wet sidewalk.

My nostrils flared as the couple walked past me. They smelled absolutely appetizing. It had been almost two weeks since I had fed and I was absolutely famished. My last meal, if you will, was not very delectable; but I never _did _find the elderly very satisfying. They were all skin and just not enough blood for my liking.

I turned quietly on my heel and began stalking after the couple. They were about thirty feet in front of me; laughing and carrying on, blissfully unaware that I was closing in for the kill. A smirk crept across my face as I watched the man lead his girlfriend into an alleyway, no doubt hoping to get "lucky."

Little did he know, his luck was about to run out.

I folded my arms and leaned against the cold brick wall as I listened to their moans and sighs of pleasure. Think what you will of me, but I always found it a bit more satisfying to get to know my prey a little before taking their meaningless lives; just enough to know whether or not I'm feeding on someone worthy to my taste.

I tried not to feed on the common filth that society had to offer. Gang bangers, hookers, child molesters; I would save those for the bottomfeeding vampires, and there were certainly enough self-righteous vampires out there that claimed they were being heroic by killing off a few unfit members of society.

"Kyle..." I heard the woman sigh, "...I can't do this. What about Tommy?"

Ahh...so we had a harlot on our hands. I should have guessed it when I took in her repulsive stench. She's probably been passed around more times than a joint at Woodstock. How absolutely disgusting..

_'Fuck that douchebag Tommy!'_ Kyle thought bitterly and I chucked. Sometimes hearing the thoughts of humans could be quite amusing, especially when love or sex was involved.

"Aww..don't worry about it baby.." Kyle groaned. "He won't find out..."

_'I can't lose Tommy..' _the harlot thought gravely, _'He's my only security in this world. So much money...'_

"Okay..." an unsure voice breathed, "But we have to be quick..."

Kyle began giggling like a bumbling fool. "No problem...just call me The Flash!"

_'Shit...did I really just say that...?'_

I shook my head and pushed myself off of the cold wall, deciding it was time to put this loser out of his misery. I slowly turned the corner and watched as Kyle began awkwardly positioning himself on the girl and then slowly began thrusting himself inside of her. It was truly a pathetic sight to behold.

Their scents were becoming much stronger as I made my way closer to the couple, now only a few feet from them, and I knew it was time to make my move.

"Good evening..." I said with a grin. Kyle's head whipped up and I watched in sheer amusement as he hopped off of the girl, trying very hard to recompose himself.

"Hey man...we don't want no trouble!" Kyle blubbered, throwing his Rolling Stones jacket on and raising his hands in front of him defensively.

I began to chuckle and the girl stood up and wrapped herself around Kyle's arm, eyeing me with fear.

"Of course not..." I replied smoothly, "So why don't we just make this as painless as possible, what do you say?"

Before they could so much as blink I had my hands around Kyle's throat, draining him for every drop that he was worth. I licked my lips as I released the boy's lifeless body, then turned to face the girl.

She looked absolutely terrified. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream and she was clumsily trying to back away from me, only to find herself against the wall.

"Don't be so glum, my dear. You won't feel a thing..." I whispered tauntingly, before ripping my fangs into her neck and draining her just as effortlessly as I had done the boy.

I tugged at my sleeve nonchalantly as the girls limp body fell to my feet, then turned around and took my leave of the alleyway. And that was when I caught the most delightful scent, the scent of an innocent. I closed my eyes and savored the scent for a moment, then walked down the sidewalk and began tracking it's location.

It had been far too long since I had fed on the blood of an innocent; fifty years to be exact. The blood was that of a young boy, perhaps six or seven years of age, who had the misfortune of losing his way after spending the day at his friend's home.

Feeding on children is sort of taboo in the vampire world, mind you, but who's blood is more innocent than that of a child's? Besides, I was never one to pay attention to the foolish "laws" that a few head vampires set.

I came to a stop just outside of a small coffee shop and closed my eyes in absolute bliss. There was no doubt that the innocent was here. The perfect scent was almost overwhelming now.

I wrapped my hand carefully around the bronze door handle and gently pulled the door open, catching another wave of the innocent's scent in the process. My nostrils flared in excitement and I stepped slowly into the coffee shop.

And that's when I saw her...


End file.
